


There Will Be No Tenderness

by Rusoe



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bondage, Canon Jewish Character, Death Threats, Homophobic Language, Humiliation, M/M, Nazis, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:03:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10586991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rusoe/pseuds/Rusoe
Summary: In a world which Donny and Omar survive the theater and make it to the safe house Aldo and Smithson take Landa to, Donny decides to have himself a bit of fun with the infamous Jew Hunter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Hatefuck", by The Bravery.
> 
> Neither that song, nor any of these characters belong to me.

Landa barely makes a sound as Donny brutally fucks into him. Donny's got him on his knees in the cellar of the Allied safe house Aldo had set as their rendezvous point, face pressed into the cold, stone floor and hands cuffed behind his back, dressed only in the last vestiges of a ripped dress shirt, but, irritatingly enough, the only sign the former Colonel gives of something happening to him at all is in the way his ragged breathing slightly hitches at particularly violent thrusts.

Fucking soulless Nazis.

“You seem pretty used to this,” Donny jeers as he continues to fuck him. “Did Hitler use to bend you over a desk and fuck your pretty little ass just like I’m doing now? Huh?”

The Nazi stays silent. Donny slaps Landa’s ass hard, grinning as the man flinches, and continues.

“Betcha liked it too. Betcha liked taking Nazi cock up your ass. Must’ve had pretty small cocks though, ‘cause you’re still so. Fucking. Tight.” He punctuates each word with a snap of his hips.

Landa still doesn’t react.

Frustrated, Donny pulls out and roughly flips the former Colonel onto his back.

Landa’s got his jaw clenched, and his resolute gaze fixes itself on the empty air right above Donny’s shoulder. His eyes, a beautiful dark hazel, remain hard and unaffected despite the tears gathering at the corners which are no doubt caused by the pain of being fucked dry (or mostly dry, Donny did use a bit of lube, but only enough to keep himself from suffering chafing) and without any preparation.

_What would it take to break him_ , Donny wonders, then smiles, as an idea begins to dawn.

He reaches down and wraps his hand around Landa’s flaccid dick, noting the new reaction he gets in the almost imperceptible way the man’s eyes widen and his breath quickens.

“Well, will ya look at that,” Donny smirks, then slowly starts to jerk the Nazi off.

Landa attempts to feign disaffect, but he cannot conceal his growing arousal and begins to squirm. Donny watches a dark red flush move up the man's neck with glee.

“Like this, don’tcha?” he says, as he strokes Landa to full hardness. “Slut.”

Landa still refuses to look at him, but Donny feels satisfaction with the murderous rage he sees surfacing in the Austrian’s eyes, as well as the brief flash of humiliation he sees enter them when he thumbs the slit at the head of Landa’s cock and Landa’s hips involuntarily buck forward.

He grins. “Easy there, sweetheart.”

Swiping his thumb through the precome beading at the tip of Landa’s cock, he reaches up and smears the white across Landa’s tightly pursed lips.

“We’re just getting to the fun bit.”

Donny then hoists Landa’s legs up with his arms, bending the man in half, and, in one swift move, buries his still-hard cock back into the tight heat of Landa’s ass.

He pistons his hips in and out a few times, getting used to the new position, all the while searching for that one angle—there! Donny grins again as he sees Landa’s eyes widen in shock, come-stained lips parting ever so slightly and a breathy little moan issuing from them. Bingo.

He takes a couple more thrusts before returning to the brutal pace he had been fucking Landa at earlier, this time taking care to hit that sensitive spot deep inside him on every move.

Soon, Donny begins to see the cracks that appear in Landa’s apathetic façade with each snap of his hips.

The Austrian is almost fully flushed now, and at some point, seems to have taken to biting his lip, presumably in order to keep himself from moaning. Those ever-changing hazel eyes, so different from Donny’s own, plain brown, are panicked, and the man is writhing beneath him, seemingly in an attempt to escape but only succeeding in impaling himself further on Donny’s cock.

Donny lets out a harsh bark of laughter as a particularly hard thrust causes Landa to arch up and release a muffled whimper.

The Austrian then turns away, face heated, and closes his eyes.

“Oh no you don’t,” Donny growls, releasing one of Landa’s legs to roughly yank at the man’s chin. He slaps Landa hard across the face, the crack echoing loudly around the room.

“Look at me you Kraut bastard.” Those fucking hazel eyes finally meet his, staring up at him hatefully. Impossibly, Donny feels himself getting even harder.

“I wanna see your motherfucking face as you realize you’re abso-fucking-lutely getting’ off on being fucked up the ass by a motherfucking Jew, you little Nazi slut.”

At this, pure, unadulterated rage crosses Landa’s face, and the man surges upwards, catching Donny off-guard and head-butting him hard in the face.

“Fuck!” Donny drops Landa like a hot potato and falls backwards, clutching at his now-bloody nose.

Landa only looks at him serenely, just the barest hint of a fucking smirk on his fucking smug Nazi face, and Donny feels a primeval lust for blood and vengeance begin to rise up in him.

“Man, you’re really gonna wish you didn’t do that,” he growls, and gets up to retrieve his trusty bat from where it's been leaning against the cellar wall.

His fingers close around the handle and he sees, with a thrill, the smirk quickly drop from the Nazi’s face to be replaced with terror.

As he advances, Landa attempts to push himself up, managing to scrabble backwards a few feet before hitting the back wall of the cellar and collapsing in a heap.

Donny easily corners him, and almost teasingly places the head of the bat against the side of Landa’s head, slowly tracing it down his neck and savoring the way Landa trembles at its touch.

“…And just when we were gettin’ to know each other too.” Donny bares his teeth in a sick parody of a smile, and raises the bat.

_“Wait!”_

Those fucking eyes are staring up at him again, this time filled with fear, and, for some inexplicable reason, Donny finds himself stopping.

“Please, I…” Landa chokes out in a hoarse whisper, then trails off.

“Please what?” Donny snaps.

“…Please don’t kill me.”

Donny laughs, incredulous.

“Gimme one single fucking reason why not, you Jew-killing fuck.”

“I…will do whatever you want, just…please.”

And goddamn him to hell, but Landa’s shaky pleas, coupled with his utterly defeated posture (and those damned expressive eyes) go straight to his groin and Donny slowly drops the bat to rest against the ground.

“Alright then,” he says, a new idea in his head. “You’re gonna get up on your knees and crawl over here, Then, you’re gonna wrap those cocksucking lips of yours ‘round my dick and you're gonna give me the best goddamn blowjob of my goddamn life. And if I so much as feel a single goddamn scrape, I’m gonna bash your fucking brains out all over this here floor. Understand me?”

Landa hesitates for a second, and then nods once, tersely.

“Then get to it.”

Using the wall as leverage, the Nazi struggles to his knees and awkwardly shuffles the few feet over to Donny.

Donny watches carefully, still gripping the bat tightly, as Landa takes a moment to stare at his erection (which had barely flagged at all during the proceedings and was still covered in half-dried lube and blood) with some trepidation before leaning in and giving the barest kitten lick to the head.

“I said put the whole thing in your mouth, faggot.”

Landa hurriedly pushes up from the floor and tries to take in as much of Donny’s cock as he can, in his haste taking too much and choking.

“Easy now, it ain’t a race,” Donny says, chuckling to himself.

Landa sends him a scathing glare before leaning over and trying again, slower this time.

Millimeter by fucking millimeter, his cock is encased in the glorious, wet heat that is Landa’s mouth.

Donny is entranced. Landa looks so fucking pretty on his knees before him, lips stretched thin around the girth of his cock and bright eyes intensely focused on the task at hand, and Donny can’t resist just bucking his hips once.

The pleasure he gets from it is overwhelming, and once quickly turns into twice, then thrice and more, with Donny letting the bat clatter to the floor and, securely fixing both hands in Landa’s short hair, mercilessly facefucking the Nazi.

“That’s it,” Donny pants, heedless of Landa’s choking and panicked thrashing. “Just sit there and fucking take it, you fucking slut—”

He chases his own completion, rhythm getting faster and more uneven, until, finally, he gives one last almighty thrust into that sinful mouth and comes with a shout, emptying half his load down Landa’s throat before pulling out and spilling the rest onto his face.

Landa collapses to the floor as Donny lets go of him, chest heaving as he gulps in huge breaths of air.

He looks totally debauched, eyes glassy, bright red lips slick with spit, and pearly white come dripping down his chin.

It’s a good look on him, Donny thinks, and drops to his knees besides Landa, reaching down to take hold of the Kraut’s still-weeping erection and finishing him off in a few quick jerks, claiming Landa’s lips in a bruising kiss and swallowing the Nazi’s cry as he comes.

“Fuck Nantucket,” he mutters under his breath when they separate for air, panting. “You’re coming home with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I re-watched Inglourious Basterds recently and just thought it was a shame that I couldn't find much Donny/Landa fic out there, so I decided to make my own, unfortunate contribution to this pairing.
> 
> Criticism is appreciated. Links to other Donny/Landa fics are also very much appreciated (I can only seem to find two/three others).


End file.
